


Lemon Island: Ménage à Trois

by ParadiseAvenger



Series: Lemon Collections [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: All the Smut Tags, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: Anything you want or imagine... any fantasy you have... any desire that wakes you in the night, panting and sweaty... can be found in the Island of Lemons, but only for a price. A collection of one-shot threesome citrus featuring SORA and KAIRI. Requests welcome.[Ch 8] Summary: Kairi and Tifa have a competition over Sora. [Tags: F/M/F, blowjob, prostate massage]





	1. Yuffie's Joyride

For Mrfipp.

 **Summary:** A Leon-frustrated Yuffie takes Sora and Kairi for a joyride.

 **Tags:** F/F/M, cunnilingus

X X X

The theater was dark and the movie was lame.

Yuffie cut her eyes to Leon, not even paying attention to the big screen anymore. Beside her, Kairi was tucked neatly under Sora’s arm with her head on his chest. Occasionally, they kissed and Kairi would make a soft happy sound. Yuffie tightened her fingers on the arm of the uncomfortable theater seat and glowered at Leon from the corner of her eye. She wished he would put his arm around her shoulders and hold her the way Sora held Kairi, but he never did. She flopped her head back against the seat and sighed heavily, trying to direct her attention back to the movie, but it was hopeless.

As soon as the movie let out, Leon peeled himself off of them as if they had body odor with some lame excuse about work. Yuffie watched him walk away, wishing his ass didn't look so good as he did so, but the man's ass was positively perfect in those tight black jeans. She made an involuntary noise, staring after him.

Sora wrapped his free arm around Yuffie’s shoulders and led the girls over to the food court in the mall. There, he treated them all to ice cream floats.

“I can’t believe Leon left so fast,” Kairi said and sipped at the caramel and vanilla fizz.

“Must be some job,” Sora added and dug his spoon deep into the ice cream.

“Yeah…” Yuffie muttered and stirred viciously at her float.

“Something wrong, Yuff?” Kairi asked.

“I really like Leon, Kairi. I wish he’d like me,” Yuffie said desperately.

“He doesn’t?” Sora asked, ever sensitive.

Kairi glared at him and gave him a swat. “Sora, shut up!” she snapped and then turned her attention to Yuffie. “Why don’t you spend the day with us tomorrow? Get your mind off of him, you know?”

Yuffie looked up into Kairi’s pretty alabaster face all framed with cranberry tresses that had been playfully mussed by Sora. Then, she stared into Sora’s honest cerulean blue eyes fringed with deep coal-black lashes so long they shadowed his handsome face. Sora and Kairi were a beautiful match made in Heaven. Was Leon Yuffie’s perfect match…? If the way he treated her was any indication, Yuffie was going with no, but she didn’t want to think about the end of her first real relationship. So she smiled at Kairi and said, “Yeah, that would be great.”

…

Sora had an expensive convertible with a powerful snarling too-many-horses-to-count engine. He always drove with the top down and the windows open and the music loud. Today, per Kairi’s instructions, he was driving along the beach, enjoying the spray of the sea and the baking scent of the sand.

Sora parked at close to the beach as possible and unloaded the umbrella and beach towels. Kairi grabbed her bag with cold drinks and snacks and handed Yuffie her beach bag which held sunscreen and other assorted flotsam that she liked to have at the beach. Yuffie trailed behind them while Kairi danced ahead, holding Sora's hand.

They picked a spot far down the beach, away from prying eyes. Sora spread out the towels, layering them atop each other to make one large basking spot. Then, he stabbed the umbrella deep into the sand and opened it, casting shade where Kairi dropped her snack bag.

“Sunscreen, Yuffie?” Kairi asked.

Yuffie couldn't help but stare as Sora peeled off his shirt. He took mixed martial arts on weekends and his perfect physique made Leon look like a bag of potatoes. Yuffie caught herself drooling and snapped her focus back to Kairi, hoping she hadn't given herself away.

By Kairi's smile, she knew exactly what Yuffie was thinking.

“Please,” Yuffie said quickly and dropped to her knees for Kairi to lather up her back.

Sora stretched elaborately, his muscles sliding about beneath his golden skin.

Yuffie couldn't help but stare.

Kairi worked the sunscreen into Yuffie's back, her hands firm and warm. Yuffie squirmed beneath her attention.

“Don't,” Kairi said sweetly. Her voice made Yuffie shiver. “Just let it happen.”

Kairi finished rubbing sunscreen into Yuffie's back and then turned so Yuffie could do the same for her. Yufffie wanted to give Kairi the same teasing massage that Kairi had given her, but she couldn't find the courage. Instead, she clinically rubbed the lotion into Kairi's white skin until she was satisfied that the pretty girl wouldn't burn. Kairi smirked at her, squeezed more sunscreen into her hands, and then leaped on Sora. He gave token protests as Kairi worked her palms into his chest.

Yuffie swallowed, watching as Kairi squeezed his pecs and then trailed her hands over his abs. She dipped her fingers into the front of his swimsuit, not lewdly, just teasing the trail of fine hairs above the waistband. Sora shut his eyes, his mouth tipping into a grin.

Yuffie jolted to her feet and shouted, “I'm going for a swim!”

Kairi's laugh chased her to the water.

It was frigid, her nipples contracting when she dove in. When she turned back, Kairi had stopped pawing over Sora. She removed her sundress and followed Yuffie into the water. Sora plunged in immediately, the waves breaking around him and splashing Kairi. She waded in slowly, shrieking with each splash. After a moment, Sora wrapped his arms around her and dragged her into the sea. She screamed, wrapping her legs around Sora's hips and throwing her head back in a fountain of cranberry tresses.

Yuffie stared, her mind suddenly filled with images of Kairi and Sora together. Was that what Kairi's orgasm face looked like?

They frolicked in the ocean all morning, broke for snacks at lunchtime, had a game of volleyball with Tidus and Wakka, swam some more, and then returned to Sora's car when night began to fall. The sunset was gorgeous and she admired it from the backseat of Sora's convertible.

As Sora drove, Kairi laid across the front seat with her head in his lap, cranberry hair streaming, and her feet hanging out the window. Yuffie perched in the backseat, her arms resting on Sora’s shoulders as she leaned over the back of his seat to get more wind in her face. She looked so happy, hair flying straight back and mouth watering. She almost looked like a dog, a very happy, very cute slavering little puppy in the backseat of his car.

“Sora, I love this car,” Yuffie shouted over the music and the wind. “It’s orgasmic!”

Kairi sat up, peering back at Yuffie and holding all her hair out of her face with both hands. “You bet it is,” she said and touched Sora’s thigh with a big sexy smile.

Yuffie sighed. “I wish I had a creepy look to give Leon when we talk about orgasmic things.”

“I tell you what, Yuffie, why don’t you,” Kairi glanced at Sora and he nodded, “spend the night with Sora and me?”

“Spend the night?” Yuffie repeated. “You mean…?” Her mouth went dry at the thought.

Kairi smiled at her friend and leaned over to kiss Sora’s cheek. “Sora has a heart of gold and a big power tool. I’m willing to share.”

Yuffie thought about Sora’s strong shoulders under her hands where she was leaning over the seat. She thought about the way he kissed Kairi, about the way he held her, about his adoring beautiful blue eyes, about the soft sounds Kairi had been making in the theater when he kissed her. He was blessedly warm, burning with fire and power beneath his soft burnished-bronze skin, and those eyes looked as if they had been cut from the sky itself. He was handsome, sweet, sensitive, and caring. Heat started to pool between her legs at the thought of sharing him with Kairi.

They arrived at Sora’s house in record time. Yuffie thought Sora might have been speeding.

Sora had a beach house, left to him after the death of his parents. It was all white and glass windows and shining amber light. It looked like a lighthouse, sparkling like a jewel on the edge of the beach. Inside, the house was warm and comfortable, very relaxed and lived-in, but still neat and clean. Even the windows were washed and the couch cushions fluffed. His bedroom was like stepping into the sky. It had soft blue walls and a big cloudy white bed with natural wood bookcases stacked with books of all subjects and eras. The heavy white coverlets were already pulled back and the pillows were fluffed up like clouds.

Kairi closed the door softly behind herself and then Yuffie felt the first touches of nervousness.

Sora and Kairi had been dating for years. They probably knew all the ins and outs of each other and exactly what felt good, what didn’t, what was perfect. And here she was! Yuffie was not only a virgin, but she had no idea what to do in the event of a threesome, which was exactly what she had gotten herself into.

But, luckily for her, Sora and Kairi were both nice people—nice beautiful people.

Kairi pulled her soft pink and white sundress over her head and then sauntered over to Sora, tugging his belt from the loops of his jeans. She also peeled his shirt off, tossing it to lie with her dress. In their undergarments, they kissed deeply for a moment, sending a flush of warmth through Yuffie.

Then, they both turned to Yuffie, circling her like sharks. Kairi touched her back and slipped her hands inside her tank top, snaking her hands around to cup her small pert breasts. Sora cupped Yuffie gingerly beneath her short skirt, stroking the hot moist folds of her. Sora and Kairi stretched out their necks, kissing each other over Yuffie’s shoulder. Then, Sora caught Yuffie’s lips and her body started to burn from the inside out.

It felt as if their hands were everywhere at once. Kairi was stroking her breasts, stripping her of her shirt and bra before she even knew what was happening. Then, she had her mouth on Yuffie’s back, suckling and kissing her bare shoulders and her pulse. Sora’s hand was between her legs. Slowly, he nudged her panties aside and touched her bare moist slit.

Yuffie’s head slid back and she let out a small moan that she quickly tried to stifle.

“No,” Kairi said and lapped at her pulse.

“Let it out,” Sora continued and pushed one finger deep into her.

Yuffie gasped, digging her fingers into his bare shoulders and arched her hips. Expertly, he stroked something inside and outside of her, making her entire body feel like it was going to collapse in on itself. Moisture was running down her thigh, dripping lewdly, but it felt so good that she didn’t even care. Sora pried her fingers from his shoulder and knelt down in front of her, his warm hands on her thighs.

“What are you—?” Yuffie began.

Then, Sora’s hot mouth embraced her sensitive clitoris and suckled at it, nipping at it with his teeth. Yuffie gasped and dug her fingers through his hair, rising on the tips of her toes in pleasure. Kairi slid down Yuffie’s back and then she felt more fingers gently stroking her most sensitive place. But it was only a moment before Kairi moved on. Yuffie heard the zipper on Sora’s jeans being lowered and then eager moist sucking sounds. If she would have glanced down, she would have seen Kairi sucking Sora off, but she didn’t look down.

All these sensations felt far too good. Suddenly, Sora’s arms were around Yuffie’s waist and he eagerly lifted her up. Kairi trailed behind them, but Sora laid Yuffie down against the pillows and kissed her lips gently. She could taste herself on him, but wasn’t disgusted. If he could taste it, then so could she. Kairi ran her hands down Sora’s back and then hip-chucked him off of Yuffie so that he was lying on his back beside her.

Kairi held out her hands to Yuffie and gently pulled her into a sitting position. “Come here, sweetheart,” she said softly and guided Yuffie to straddle Sora.

Fear touched Yuffie’s gut. Sora was so impossibly big! He looked like he would tear her apart.

“Um, Kairi, wait, I don’t think I’m ready.”

Kairi kissed her cheek, the corner of her mouth, her throat, and then suckled lightly at her breasts until Yuffie was putty in her hands again. Then, Kairi once again guided her to Sora, encouraging the girl to mount him. She dipped her head down and suckled Yuffie’s clit, further relaxing her. The head of Sora’s dick parted her slick lips and he gently gripped her hips to guide himself deep into her pussy. She moaned, clutching at his chest. He was so big, so big but just at that perfect size to only hurt a little.

Sora began to move inside of Yuffie and Kairi knelt beside them, touching herself. Sora reached over and gripped Kairi’s hip, drawing her closer to him. She smiled, bent down, and kissed him eagerly. He spoke into her mouth and then she carefully straddled his face, facing Yuffie. She reached out and fondled the other girl’s breasts, even reaching down to touch her clit since Sora’s hands were busy guiding her thrusts. His tongue touched Kairi, lapping and licking at her eagerly.

Yuffie cracked open her eyes. All she saw was Kairi’s blissful face as Sora devoured her from beneath and her white hands caressing Yuffie’s small breasts. Sora was striking something deep inside Yuffie over and over. There was a burning hot coil building in her belly, winding tighter and tighter. She began to pant, gasping in pleasure, clutching at Kairi’s shoulders.

“I’m going to…” Yuffie gasped.

Kairi ran her hands down Yuffie’s chest and touched her clit. Yuffie’s muscles seized down around the thick girth of Sora and she cried out in bliss, juices spurting. She collapsed against Kairi, gasping in exhaustion and pleasure. Sora slipped his fingers into Kairi, stroking that spot that brought her to the edge of pleasure within seconds. All the nectar she gave to him, he drank greedily.

Yuffie slumped over sideways, lying on the bed on her side, somewhat separate from Sora and Kairi, who lay so close together that they looked like sardines.

“Well, Yuffie, what do you think of Leon now?” Kairi asked.

“Who?”

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns? 


	2. Polar Opposite Brothers

**Summary:** Kairi becomes the slave to the two polar-opposite brothers, Sora and Riku, but like all opposites, they complemented each other perfectly.

 **Tags:** hurt/comfort, object insertion

X X X

She could easily say that her life turned dark and sexy shortly after her father’s death. Her father loved her so much, doted on her frequently, but apparently, he doted on her more than he could afford and now she was paying the price for his love. Since her mother and little sisters were counting on her, she had done the only thing she could have done under the circumstances. She spent a few days enjoying her life and then sold herself as a slave to the richest family in town: The Strife Family.

The power couple had two beautiful sons, Riku and Sora, but they were as different as night and day. (Kairi used to go to school with them, but as a slave, she wouldn’t be going to school anymore.)

Sora was a veritable Prince Charming, soft-spoken and mild-manner and always prepared to help someone in need. He had soft wispy chocolate hair that stuck up in many directions without gel or any styling, beautiful cerulean jewel-blue eyes fringed with long dark lashes, and smooth burnished-bronze skin from being out in the sun.

Riku, on the other hand, was a stereotypical jock. He had long spun-silver tresses, grass-green eyes with long spidery lashes, and alabaster pale flesh. He was strongly muscled from sports and could easily lift Sora. He was hot and he knew it and spent most of his time flaunting himself and picking up girls.

Sora had the personality that should have raked in the girls, after all he was sweet and gentle with big honest eyes and a ready smile, but everyone flocked to Riku. What was it with girls? They only liked the guys that hurt them, that treated them like dirt, instead of sweet ones. (Kairi thought there was a song about that… “The only way a woman is gonna want a man, the only way you'll ever keep her in your hands, is breaking apart her heart…!”)

Either way, and regardless of the attractive boys, Kairi was a slave now and by nature her life had slipped into a living Hell… even if it was a dark, sexy, hurtful, pleasurable, bloody, juicy, vampire-story living Hell. So, here she was—alone in the beautiful Strife Family mansion with the two boys while their powerful parents were away on a weekend business trip. So far, the brothers had done nothing but… enjoy their new slave, alternately tearing her apart and lighting her body on fire in a good way. Kairi wasn’t afraid, though, because she knew the boys wouldn’t hurt her… or at least Sora would stop Riku before he hurt her.

Saturday morning dawned cheerfully promisingly bright. Immediately, Sora went out horseback riding on the beach and to go for a brisk morning swim, everything a Prince Charming from an enchanted storybook would do. Riku, on the other hand, preferred to stay inside and boss the servants, namely Kairi.

Riku had set Kairi off cleaning the pristine bathroom, mopping the sparkling white tile floor. It seemed simple enough until he came into the small room and stood, watching her in the doorway for what felt like an eternity. His presence made the room feel even smaller, made Kairi’s skin feel hot and tight, and made the place between her legs where he had been just the night before ache at the thought of what he was going to do to her now.

“Master Riku—” Kairi began, but he didn’t let her get any father than that.

“Take off your clothes,” he said flatly. His appraising green eyes drilled into her and he leaned nonchalantly against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. There was no denying that he was handsome, but there was something… predatory about him.

Another girl would have said, ‘Excuse me?’ but Kairi had already been through this drill with Riku a few times in the past week. And she was his slave, forced to do everything he and Sora said regardless of how she hated it… or loved it and hated to admit it. Wordlessly, she peeled off her blouse, skirt, panties, and bra. Then, she resumed mopping the floor, trying not to think about how exposed she was and how wet she was getting at the feel of his eyes on her.

Suddenly, she felt his hands on her bare sides, trailing up to cup her breasts. His palms were smooth and perfectly soft, unlike Sora’s slightly rough ones. She bit her lip to keep silent as he breathed against the shell of her ear, breath hot and moist. She felt his hardness pressing into her back through his jeans, tantalizing and intimidating with its size. He ran his hands down her chest to her thighs, dipping his fingers between her legs, but he didn’t touch her slit like she wanted him to. Instead, he hooked both arms beneath her knees and hoisted her into the air, legs lewdly spread. She clutched at his arms, trying not to look at herself in the mirror. She knew he had done it on purpose, positioned her just so in front of the bathroom mirror so that she could see herself flushed pink, dripping juices.

“Let me help you mop,” he purred against the side of her neck, tongue snaking out to touch her pulse eagerly.

She couldn’t say anything. Her voice was caught in her throat somewhere between blissful moan and gasping pant in anticipation.

“Put it in you,” Riku whispered.

She got halfway through the first syllable of ‘What?’ but then she realized she was still holding the mop in her hands. There was no doubting what he wanted her to do. Her hands started to shake, but she slowly guided the handle towards herself. She gently parted her nether lips with her fingers and slipped the hard length of wood into her achy slit. Immediately, Riku pushed her down hard on it, impaling her.

She cried out, clutching at the handle. “Please, you’re hurting me! Master, it’s too hard! It’s too long!”

“That wasn’t what you said last night,” he murmured.

Kairi’s face went beet-red in the mirror and she felt the scalding heat beneath her skin. The images of them in his bed, before Sora came and removed her, came flooding back. He had handcuffed her to his headboard on her hands and knees, taking her from behind. She had said those exact words while he was pounding into her. 'Master, it’s too hard! It’s too long! It’s too big!' Then, he made it feel so good that she didn’t even care how much it hurt. Pain turned to pleasure.

Riku carefully began pushing her around, sliding the wet mop around the pristine floor. The thick wooden handle squirmed inside her, burrowing ever deeper, painfully pleasurable. Then, suddenly, it knocked into the rim of the white sink and a shockwave went up the handle and deep into Kairi. She cried out again, clutching at the mop, and her juices ran down the handle.

“You like this,” Riku purred. “Admit it.”

“I… I…”

He knocked the handle into the sink again.

She gasped out in delight, saliva gathering in her mouth at the bliss of that pleasure-pain.

He did it again. And again. And again. And again.

By now, there was a flood of her juices running down the mop, wetting the floor like water. Her face in the mirror was contorted into blissful expression and alternately extreme pain as the handle dug deeper and deeper into her womb. She tilted her head back, lolling across Riku’s shoulder, only giving him better access to her throat. Behind her, Riku was kissing and sucking her neck, his fingers rubbing her bare thighs as he guided the mop across the floor. Now, he had it caught in the corner of the bathroom, next to the tub, and was plainly using it to fuck her. He lifted her body up a little higher, hearing her gasp and moan and feeling her clutch at his arms and her body seize up in his grip. Then, he slammed her back down on the mop handle. There was that squeak of agony and then her moan of pure bliss.

How thin the line was between pleasure and pain.

Riku loved to toe that line, not like Sora. Like the alternate side of Riku’s coin, Sora was all about the pleasure side of that line, the pure love and comfort and tenderness he put into sex was unbelievable. Every girl he brought home thought she was going to be the next Mrs. Strife. Maybe that was why all Sora’s breakups were so nasty. He didn’t love those girls. After all, Sora loved everyone. He was just that kind of person, sweet and caring and tender in bed.

Riku liked to walk the line, to live on the edge. He liked to give them pleasure and pain at the same time. (But, he was by no means sadistic. He didn’t beat them or make them bleed or do anything to them that they didn’t agree with first. Sometimes, he gave spankings, but only if she asked him to and even then he never let the skin get red and painful-looking, just light rosy pink. Sometimes, he used handcuffs, but that was the extent of his bondage.) He wasn’t into pain, just pleasure-pain.

“Do you like it?”

Kairi gasped, groaned, moaned, whimpered. Then, a breathy soft little, “Yes…” that was absorbed by her next gasping moan of pleasure and pain as Riku thrust her down hard on the shaft of the mop, listening to the wet sucking sounds her pussy made as he lifted her again.

Then, the front door opened and Sora’s voice rang out, “I’m home!”

“Shit!” Riku swore.

Sora was such a lover that he hated to even think about Riku walking his favorite line. And Kairi, stripped naked and being fucked by a mop, definitely crossed Sora’s line.

Hastily, Riku shoved Kairi away from him and whirled around to stall Sora before he no doubt walked in on them before Kairi could dress herself and clean up. Instead, his plan did everything but backfire. The mop, still caught in the corner, didn’t topple and the force of Riku’s shove simply put Kairi on top of it. She shrieked and almost screamed, clutching at the wall.

So the sight Sora walked in on was naked Kairi, red-faced and gasping, with her breasts crushed into the wall and impaled on a mop that was coursing with a river of her juices. He stood there, dumbstruck as he had never seen something like this before. He normally caught glances or sounds of Riku spanking or asking those dirty questions before Riku and his girl slunk up to his room, but this was way over the line for Sora.

“I can explain,” Riku started, hands up, but Sora was already going off on him.

“How could you do this?! Out, Riku! Get out!” Sora shouted at him, pointing stiff-armed towards the door.

And Riku ducked off like a kicked puppy. It was sad that his little brother elicited such a tail-between-his-legs-running-away, but Sora could be scary when truly angered so Riku tried to prevent that from happening by scooting off before Sora could work up all his anger. He liked his balls exactly where they were—attached and functioning.

Sora hurried over to Kairi, gathered her up in his arms, and eased her down off the mop. She clutched at Sora’s shirt, gasping against his throat. Then, she cried out and collapsed into trembling aching sobs against him. “I hurt so bad inside, Master Sora,” she cried.

“Please, don’t call me Master,” he said and gently cradled her face in his hands. “Don’t worry. I’ll make you feel better.”

He kicked her clothing and the mop aside, lifted Kairi in his arms bridal style, and carried her to his bedroom. Sora had the biggest plushest softest bed Kairi had ever seen and she used to have a full-sized canopy bed in her room back before she was a slave and slept on a cot in the basement… sometimes. Lately, she wasn’t sleeping in the basement anymore. One of the boys almost always took her to bed with them. Anyway, his bed was piled with pillows and had a big heavy goose-down coverlet spread across it and cool silk sheets hidden beneath.

Sora laid Kairi down against the pillows and since she was already naked, thanks to Riku, he didn’t have to waste any time sliding her out of her clothes. Also, thanks to Riku, she was already sopping wet where it really counted. He slowly stripped himself, as if teasing her, but spent not a single moment flaunting himself as Riku would’ve done. After he was stripped nude and as beautiful as a model, he knelt at her feet and kissed her stomach and her breasts. He worked his way gingerly up to her mouth and then kissed her there with equal tenderness.

After being with Riku, Sora was as soft as an angel. He was a cool drink of water, candy-coated, sweet and soft.

She felt the warmth of him bumping against her thighs. He was the same impressive thickness as Riku, but something about the way he took her made him completely painless while Riku split her apart for a moment every time he entered her. Gingerly, Sora touched her sore pussy, spreading her lips for his imposing cock, and then sheathed himself gently inside her moist heat. She clutched at his shoulders, gasping in bliss at the velvety-soft feel of him buried to the hilt deep inside her.

Sora moved against her like an ocean wave, all smooth and flawless, burnished sun-bronzed flesh and toned muscles. She moaned as his heat filled her up, washing away every thread of the pain Riku had inflicted on her with the hard unyielding handle of that mop. Sora’s hot mouth descended on her breasts, her bared throat, her pink parted lips. He ate her up like a delicacy, tasting every inch of her bared flesh while he moved like a dance inside her.

Then, he was stroking her plump swollen clitoris. It was so sensitive by now that a few brushes of his expert rough fingers brought her to the knife’s edge of her orgasm. (Sora was always good for an orgasm, or two, or three. He was all about her pleasure before his own.) She tightened around him, milking and squeezing every ounce of his seed from his beautiful body. He shuddered, and then leaned down to kiss her mouth again, probing his tongue deep into her moaning mouth.

Finally, he lay down beside her, still sheathed deep inside her moist cavern. She could feel him gently twitching, softening, still burning-warm, and comfortable. Sora snuggled against her, sweet and soft, caramel flesh and silken hair sticking to the sweat on her neck. He enjoyed cuddling up with her. Often, he spooned her at night, stroking her full breasts and slender belly and the curves of her face. He breathed into her soft cranberry tresses, enjoying the scent of her body after sex.

Kairi pressed back against Sora, feeling every inch of his soft tenderness against her back. She was feeling the bruises from Riku deep inside her and on her wrists from the handcuffs the night before. Sora never left a mark on her, never, just endless kisses and the softest touches she had ever felt.

Riku liked to hurt her, to make her fall apart at the seams with pleasure and pain.

Sora liked her hurt and vulnerable, aching for his tenderness and love.

Opposites, but perfect complements.

Kairi was already wondering what torment Riku had prepared for her for tomorrow and how Sora was going to make it all better. Maybe Riku would pinch her breasts and pussy painfully red, then maybe Sora would draw her a bath with rose petals and take her so gently in that hot water. Maybe… Kairi snuggled deeper into Sora’s silk sheets and watched the shadows of Riku’s footsteps pacing outside the door. She couldn’t say she didn’t like being a slave to these brothers. Hell, she might even have loved the fire and ice of being with them.

X X X

Pretty long, lots of words.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	3. Namine's Soul

For Zorua and Trick36.

 **Summary:** When Roxas is unable to gain a heart and disappears, Kairi decides to share Sora with her distraught Nobody.

 **Tags:** F/F/M, loss of virginity, cunnilingus

X X X

Namine was sitting at the edge of the void, sobbing. Since Kairi was a Princess of Heart, she had been able to prevent Namine from vanishing by giving her a piece of her heart, but Sora couldn’t do anything to save Roxas. And now, Roxas was gone.

Without a heart, he had vanished from all the worlds.

Though Namine was certain that some small shred of him still remained inside Sora’s heart, it didn’t make it hurt any less. She loved Roxas and she missed him and she would have given anything to have him at her side again. Even if they were only meant to be a part of Sora and Kairi, Namine had never felt more human pain than she did at that moment.

Kairi came to crouch beside her Nobody. “Namine,” she whispered and touched the girl’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Namine sobbed, unable to speak.

Suddenly, Sora wrapped his arms around the pale girl from behind. His lips touched the back of her neck and Kairi was about to ask him what had come over him when she saw a strange glint in Sora’s sky-blue eyes. It was the fragment of Roxas that was left inside of Sora’s heart.

Roxas could hear Namine crying and he was going to do something about it through his Other.

“Sora?” Namine croaked out, her voice full of tears.

The glint in Sora’s eyes faded and Sora came back to his senses with his arms around Namine’s small body and his nose buried in her pale hair. He glanced at Kairi, trying to figure out what he had been doing and why he was holding Namine. Kairi smiled at him and gestured for him to continue loving on Namine.

In that moment, Sora understood—Roxas.

“What are you—?” Namine whispered, breaking off as Sora’s strong hands gripped her small breasts. She gasped, her back arching against his chest. She was virginal, untouched, not even by Roxas. Sora’s touch was pure bliss, pure heat, pure sensation. Then, his fingers gently rolled her hardened nipples and she practically melted. “What is…?” she whispered breathlessly to Kairi.

The redhead only smiled.

Sora’s hand trailed down Namine’s body, slipped beneath the hem of her dress, and cupped her heated sex. Namine gasped, surprised at how strange his touch felt. She also felt strange down there, wet and sticky in a way she had never felt before. Honestly, Roxas had never even kissed her.

“S-Sora,” she whispered, her voice small and tremulous as his thumb stroked a place that made her entire body burn.

He suckled the side of her throat, his tongue hot. “Call me Roxas, Namine, just for now.”

Her face flamed hot and red. “O-okay…”

Kairi wedged her hand between Sora’s chest and Namine’s back. After a moment of searching, she lowered the zipper on Namine’s dress and unhooked the fasten for the girl’s white bra. Both slipped down her shoulders, exposing the tops of Namine’s pale milk-white breasts. She gasped, lifting her hands to cover herself, but Sora’s finger pinched and twisted her soft pearl and she forgot everything about her bared flesh. The dress and bra slipped lower, held up only by Sora’s arm around Namine’s waist.

Kairi circled Sora, kneeling to unfasten the belts holding up his shorts. She untied his shoes so he could toe out of them and then untucked his shirt. Sora smiled at her, his cheeks tinged pink. He and Kairi had only been together a few times and they had certainly never had a threesome. Kairi could tell he was nervous, but she wasn’t. Namine was just another part of her. Everything would be alright once they were all together again.

Kairi unzipped her pink dress and kicked off her shoes, her clothing falling to the floor of the void. She pressed her naked body against Sora’s back, sliding her hands beneath his shirt to feel the muscles of his back and shoulders. Then, not without some difficulty, she reached down the back of his pants and gripped his erection between his legs. It was hard to reach to stroke him so she settled for teasing his weeping tip and fondling his soft warm balls.

Breathlessly, Sora gasped and tried to focus on Namine in his arms. He nudged the crotch of her panties out of his way and stroked her wet heated flesh. She moaned, writhing against his fingers, and she gasped Roxas’s name. A pang of sadness touched Sora’s heart.

If only he could have saved Roxas, then Namine—yow!

Kairi yanked down his shorts and trailed her tongue along his balls, effectively halting all thought processes in his mind. Then, he felt her fingers at Namine’s wet crotch, pulling the girl’s soaked panties down her legs. How on earth was Kairi so comfortable with this when he was almost panic-stricken?

“Sora,” Kairi whispered to him. “We’re going to have to lay down somehow or this is never going to work.”

“G-gotcha,” he choked out.

Namine whispered for Roxas again, tears trailing down her face.

Sora turned her to face him, tugged down her dress and panties so she was naked before him, and hugged her to his chest before she could protest in one swift motion. Namine felt his erection against her belly and a spike of fear filled her heart. She stared up into Sora’s handsome face, seeing Roxas in his features. For a moment, it looked as if she would kiss him, but then she didn’t. Instead, her cheeks flaming bright red, she guided his hand to her breast.

“Please, Roxas,” Namine whispered to Sora. “Keep touching me.”

“Of course,” he whispered.

He teased her nipples until the sadness and nervousness was gone from her pretty pale face. Then, as Kairi had said, he guided Namine to the floor of the void. She knelt, but he gently pushed her back until he could part her legs. Embarrassed, she squeezed her thighs together. Sora kissed her belly and thighs until she allowed him to spread her legs. Gingerly, he blew a stream of warm air on her quivering sex.

Namine gasped out Roxas’s name again.

Before Sora could think about it, Kairi’s hot moth closed around his erection and began to suck. He took her lead and abandoned all thoughts. With his fingers, he spread the lips of Namine’s virgin pussy and gently licked her opening. She cried out, digging her hands through his hair. Encouraged both by Kairi sucking him and Namine’s whimpers of pleasure, Sora attacked her with his lips, tongue, and teeth. He started to add fingers to her as he did to Kairi when he felt her virgin barrier.

Namine quivered against him, whimpering.

“It’s okay,” he soothed.

She nodded, tears gathering in her eyes.

Sora licked and sucked her clitoris until she was nothing but a shivering mess of girly-goo in his arms. Kairi tugged his shoulders, laying him back so that his erection was glistening and straining like a tent pole from his body. Then, before Namine could get a good look at Sora and realize what she was doing, Kairi blocked her view. Kairi’s aching sex was level with Sora’s mouth and his breath teased her mercilessly.

“Here,” Kairi murmured and gently pulled Namine up to straddle Sora’s body.

“I…” Namine began, her blue eyes wide.

“You’re in control,” Kairi told her. “Take your time.”

Namine nodded, but hesitated.

Sora chose that moment to lick Kairi’s dripping sex and she yelped in pleasure, drawing Namine’s attention back. Experimentally, Namine cupped Kairi’s breasts in her hands and tried twirling her Other’s nipples gently. Kairi’s little moans were so sweet and soft that Namine smiled. Then, Kairi returned the favor. She cupped Namine’s sex, stroking where Sora’s tongue had been only moments earlier. She urged Namine forward and then rubbed the head of Sora’s cock through the girl’s soaking folds.

“Press down,” Kairi whispered to Namine.

Sora groaned as he entered her. The sounds left his mouth and vibrated against the lips of Kairi’s sex. She moaned as well.

The mushroomed head of him pressed against Namine’s virgin barrier and Namine pressed down a little bit, but the pain stopped her. She whimpered, her eyes desperately seeking out Kairi’s. The redhead gently gripped Namine’s hips and pushed her down hard before she could focus on the pain too much. With an unpleasant gush of wetness and some blood, Sora was sheathed fully inside her.

Namine was caught between moaning in pleasure and crying in pain. Instead, she just kept silent, biting her lip.

Kairi cupped Namine’s breasts, teasing her nipples as Sora began to move. Namine was froze there, unable to comprehend all the sensations assaulting her virgin body. Yes, there was pain, but also pleasure. She felt like melting, especially when Kairi’s fingers found her pearl and began to flick it in time with Sora’s thrusts. Something was building inside her belly, coiling there like a snake ready to strike.

Sora pushed his fingers inside Kairi’s neglected sex, licking and sucking her clit. Kairi shuddered, hardly able to focus. Sora gave the best oral sex!

Kairi’s orgasm rocked her the same moment Namine’s did, both girls screaming different names. Sora groaned as he spilled inside Namine’s pale body. Her tight muscles milking him for all he was worth while Kairi’s release dripped onto his face. He was exhausted, but content.

Quivering, Namine slid off of him and knelt beside the pair.

Naked, the three of them sat together like that.

Then, the glint came into Sora’s blue eyes again. He quickly gripped Namine’s face and pulled her mouth to his. Though the blonde expected to taste Kairi on his lips, she only tasted mint and sea-salt ice cream. It was Roxas, living inside Sora’s heart. It was Roxas’s kiss. Namine sobbed, her arms wrapping around his neck.

“I love you,” Roxas whispered with Sora’s mouth.

“I love you, too,” Namine gasped into him.

When she pulled back, hoping to see Roxas’s handsome face and pale hair, she only saw Sora, looking a little bewildered. Kairi was sitting just behind him, one arm folded over her bare breasts while the other rested lightly on Sora’s shoulder. She smiled sadly at Namine.

“He loves me,” Namine whispered to them. Then, she smiled and met Sora’s eyes. “Thank you.”

He wasn’t sure what she was thanking him for, but he said “You’re welcome,” anyway. At least, he thought he did. It might have been Roxas.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns? 


	4. Roxas's Heartbreak

For Tanjit.

 **Summary:** Sora and his twin brother, Roxas, had always been close, but Kairi didn’t realize just how close until Roxas has his heart broken. They were close enough to comfortably share everything.

 **Tags:** M/F/M, double penetration, anal

X X X

Sora’s warm rough hands cupped Kairi’s bare breasts, rubbing his thumbs across her peaked nipples. She moaned, arching her back to press herself flush against his palms. His mouth burned a hot path down the pulse of her throat, kissing and suckling her tender flesh. She shuddered in her boyfriend’s arms, gasping his name. Then, suddenly, he just stopped.

Sora jerked up ramrod straight, his blue eyes scanning the dark bedroom.

“W-what is it?” Kairi asked, repressing a whine of indignation at the loss of his mouth.

“Something’s wrong,” he said.

“What’s wrong?” she asked breathlessly and pulled the sheets up to her chest.

His jeans were tossed on the floor along with his boxers and Kairi appreciated the view while he dug out his cell phone. He punched the speed-dial and Kairi peered over his shoulder to see who he was calling. It wasn’t like Sora to drop her like this right in the middle of sex. Speed dial one was voicemail, two was Roxas, three was home. Sora punched Roxas’s number and pressed the phone to his ear, listening to the sound of it ringing.

“Roxas?” Sora said immediately when his twin answered. “What’s wrong?” He paused, listening closely to whatever his twin was saying. Roxas’s voice was loud and a little hysterical. “Okay. Come over right away.” Then, Sora hung up and turned to Kairi.

She was staring at him. “What happened to Roxas?”

Sora came to sit beside her on his rumpled bed, still naked, with a sigh.

Kairi put her hand on his thigh. “Sora?”

“His girlfriend just broke up with him. He’s pretty upset,” Sora said.

Her eyes widened. “And you sensed that?”

Sora smiled thinly. “We are twins,” was all he said by way of explanation.

Kairi grinned at him and traced her fingertips across his bare chest. “So, if I slept with Roxas, would it technically be like sleeping with you?”

His blue eyes flashed. “Careful, Roxas might hear you through me.”

She kissed him eagerly, pressing him down against the mattress and lying naked on top of his glorious body. Sora’s rough hands cupped the swell of her ass, grinding her hips against his own so she could feel just how badly he wanted her. She straddled his waist, teasingly rubbing her wet pussy against his hard length. Sora groaned, crushing her small body against his chest. His heart was pounding against her breasts, throbbing through her body with the pulse of her blood.

She placed open-mouthed kisses all over his collarbones and throat, gasping his name in pleasure as her sensitive clit rubbed against his swollen head. Sora gripped her hips, trying to guide her over him, but she squirmed away, giggling. He grinned, white teeth flashing in the dimness. Then, he rolled her over onto her back, pulled her long legs up over his broad shoulders so she had no hope for escape or further teasing, and then kissed her fiercely.

She moaned into his mouth as he slipped into her body to the hilt. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, securing him to her, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She crushed their mouths together in a fierce kiss, barely allowing him to breathe. He pounded into her beautiful body so that her breasts bounced with the force of their lovemaking. She was screaming his name like it was the only word left in her vocabulary until he pulled out and spilled his seed across her breasts.

Together, they lay in his bed, panting for breath. Then, Sora sat up suddenly and turned his eyes to his bedroom door. Only a few seconds later, Roxas opened the door, his stunning blue eyes red-rimmed and swollen from crying. For a moment, he stood frozen in the threshold, staring at Sora and Kairi.

Kairi pulled the sheet up to her chest, blushing.

Sora, heedless of his nudity, crossed the room to his twin’s side. “Hey, Roxy. Are you okay?”

Tears swelled in Roxas’s eyes. “You guys were having sex?” he whispered.

“She wouldn’t sleep with you, would she?” Sora asked gently.

Roxas shook his head. “And I caught her banging some guy. She wouldn’t be with me, but she’d screw him.”

Sora hugged his twin and Kairi realized how close they really were for Roxas to be completely uncaring of his brother’s naked body. Then, Sora turned and glanced at Kairi and she saw something communicated in his ocean-blue eyes—a question? She wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted, but she could guess. Even so, she nodded, smiling at her boyfriend and his twin brother. Then, she stood from the bed and let the sheet slide down her body, exposing everything to Roxas’s widening blue eyes.

She blushed and then beckoned him into an embrace. “Come here, Roxy…”

Sora gave his brother a little nudge towards Kairi.

“But Sora—” Roxas protested.

“It’s okay,” Kairi broke in, running her hands down Roxas’s chest.

Sora’s deft fingers unfastened Roxas’s belt and Kairi pulled down his jeans, cupping his genitals immediately. Roxas threw his head back, groaning, and it turned out that Roxas liked to be touched the same way Sora did. They really were twins. Then, she pulled off his pale t-shirt and pressed her naked chest against his. Her breasts swelled against him as she breathed and Sora pressed against her from behind, cupping her ass firmly. His hot tongue traced the shell of her ear and she shuddered against Roxas’s body.

Quickly, Kairi trailed kisses down Roxas’s naked chest, pressing her ass back against Sora’s erection, until she reached Roxas’s hard length. She engulfed him in her mouth, licking him from base to tip the same way she did Sora. He groaned, shuddering and pushing his fingers through her thick red tresses and pulling her closer. Kairi repressed her gag reflex and swallowed, the muscles of her throat clenching around the head of his cock. She drew him deeper into her throat, swallowing all the while.

Then, Sora blew a stream of breath on her soaking pussy and she moaned. Roxas came immediately, his seed flowing down the back of her throat. Kairi swallowed and then licked him clean, but he hadn’t softened at all. She smiled a little. Sora could go a few rounds, too, and it turned out that Roxas was no different. She stroked his dick, wet with her saliva, until he was stone-hard in her hand again. Sora ground against her buttocks, pressing against her.

Kairi rubbed herself against Roxas, comparing his size to Sora’s substantial girth. Sora was actually a little smaller than Roxas, longer but just a hair thinner while Roxas was shorter and thicker. Immediately, a fresh hot gush of wetness swelled in her neglected pussy. As if sensing it, Sora began to finger and stroke her and she felt her own juices running down her thighs. She pressed her ass against Sora, hoping he would understand what she wanted to do.

He did. Once Sora’s fingers were soaked with her arousal, he stroked her puckered asshole. The sensation was strange, but not unpleasant. She bent forward a little so that her breasts pressed against Roxas’s chest. The younger twin cupped her breasts, teasing her nipples like a curious child. Sora slipped his fingertip into Kairi’s tight rear entrance and wriggled it a little until she loosened up. Then, he pushed his finger in all the way. She moaned, pushing her hips back against his hand.

He added a second finger and stretched her gently. It felt so strange, but good. Kairi grew even wetter at the thought of both twin brothers filling her body to the brim. It was such a hot sexy thought, almost a fantasy, and here she was about to have all her dreams come true. Roxas looked past her face and met his brother’s eyes. Sora’s lips devoured the side of Kairi’s throat and Roxas’s mouth fell on her collarbone, eagerly kissing her bare flesh.

Then, the two boys lifted her legs from the floor in one coordinated movement. Kairi wrapped her legs around Roxas’s hips and Sora’s hands went beneath her ass and lifted her up. The head of Sora’s cock gently probed her asshole and she relaxed her muscles, trying to welcome him inside her. At her front, Roxas spread her slick lips and pushed into her pussy. They had each pushed in just the head of their cocks when their eyes met again.

Solidly, they both slammed into her to the hilt. Her fingers dug into Roxas’s naked shoulders and a shriek of ecstasy escaped her mouth. Then, they both began to move inside her. They each pulled out to the tip before slamming back inside her pussy and ass. Sora was reaching her stomach, pressing everything tight. Roxas was so thick inside her, just hitting the mouth of her womb as he thrust into her. She was so wet that the sounds of them moving inside her filled the bedroom.

She gasped in pleasure, letting them each stretch her hot body to its limits. Roxas found her clit, twisted and toyed with it until she was writhing between them. Then, Roxas crashed his mouth to her, thrusting his tongue into her cavern at the same pace he was setting below. Sora gripped her breasts, teasing her nipples. There were too many sensations rocking her body that when her first orgasm tore though her, the second was only seconds behind. She screamed their names, first Sora and then Roxas.

They both spilled inside her and then collapsed in a heap on the bed. Roxas was still deep inside her, Sora twitching faintly in the tightness of her anus. She sighed in bliss and gently pecked Roxas on the lips. Then, no without some difficulty, she turned her face to kiss Sora as well. She loved feeling them inside her, pleasuring her.

“Do you think… we could do this again?” she whispered to her boyfriend.

Sora kissed the back of her neck. “We are twins,” he said.

“We are,” Roxas agreed.

X X X

I liked the way this threesome came out much better. It’s easier with two guys to one girl than the other way around.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	5. Two Sides of One Soul

For Anti-Striker.

 **Summary:** Kairi has a twisted dream about Sora and Anti-Sora.

 **Tags:** M/F/M, double penetration, anal

X X X

They were two sides of a coin, yet somehow twins. If one was light than the other was shadow, but it was far more straight-forward than that. Even stranger, they were each the same person, only separate sides of that one whole. Sora Skye was shadow and light, heaven and hell, love and pain. And to Kairi, he was everything and more. He wasn’t just one world, but all of them. He was every star in the sky, the sun and the moon, everything. Even when he was split into two, he was still her everything.

She stared at them, aware that she was dreaming because something like this was impossible in the real world. That and she had imagined up a canopy bed from the middle ages, massive and draped with all shades of blue velvet and made up with white silk sheets. The bed was like a cloud, a sky, heaven on earth. Kairi felt whispering silk against her breasts and thighs, cool and soft, and her crotch was filled with heat, her nipple tight with arousal. There on the bed, seated facing each other, was Sora and himself.

Sora was beautiful. His hair was like melted chocolate, his eyes the color of the ocean, his skin pale honey and beautifully bronzed from the island sun, and his body perfectly toned from years of battle. He had matured, his face angular and thin, loosing it’s baby-round softness. He was naked, well-endowed and thick, his bare toes just barely touching the shadowy floor.

Beside him, Anti-Sora was just as beautiful, only in shades of grey and black. His hair was rich onyx, his eyes bright gold and faintly glowing, and his skin was deep coal. His body and face was a mirror image of Sora’s. If possible, the erection nestled in his lap, was even larger than the real Sora’s. His body seemed stronger and larger, too, even though Kairi knew they were one in the same.

Kairi approached them, her mouth dry as she approached the dreamy bed.

Sora smiled at her, his expression soft and gentle, his blue eyes twinkling. Anti-Sora grinned at her as well, his mouth full of sharp teeth and his smile seemed to stretch from ear to ear. But Kairi was not afraid. This was an aspect of Sora and she had nothing to fear in her own dream, either.

She sat between them on the heavenly bed and leaned back into the cocoon of their crossed arms. They laid her down on the mattress and immediately fell upon her like eager animals. Anti-Sora’s sharp teeth caught her silky negligee and ripped it easily right between her breasts. Then, his teeth nipped against her nipple, sending a pleasant shiver of pain down her spine. She gripped a fistful of his night-black hair, pulling desperately.

Then, Kairi reached out for Sora. His hot tongue traced a path down her chest to the haven between her thighs. She was soaked to the core, the juices running down her thighs in anticipation, as Sora blew a stream of hot air on her aching clit. She moaned out, grabbing his hair as well and pulling him closer. He spread her folds with his fingers and teasingly licked the inside of her thigh, making her buck in want. When she whimpered out his name, he had mercy on her.

His tongue worked magic, licking and suckling, thrumming in his chest sending pleasant vibrations all through her body. He flicked her clit with his tongue, licking deep at the entrance to her pussy, and finally pushed his tongue deep inside, licking her walls. Anti-Sora wreaked havoc on her breasts, leaving little specks of blood where his sharp teeth nicked her, but Kairi was too lost in the pleasure to even care about the faint pain. They both felt too good.

Then, Anti-Sora’s cool fingers joined Sora’s hot ones at her pussy, slipping in her slick juices and she spread her legs wider for them. Once his fingers were soaked, Anti-Sora moved them to her ass and gently rested his fingers on her rear entrance there. He didn’t enter and didn’t move, just waited, waited, waited.

Sora continued to lick and suck, sending juices pooling down the cleft of her ass. With the addition of those juices, Anti-Sora pushed the tip of his finger into her ass. She ached, caught between a moan of pleasure and a whimper of pain. He began to pump her ass gently, wriggling his finger until she relaxed enough.

Sora pushed a finger into her pussy, curling it inside her and she moaned out, clutching him tightly in desperation. Why wouldn’t they fill her? Couldn’t they tell she was dying for something thick and hard inside her body? Then, Anti-Sora added a second finger into her ass, making her jolt and shiver.

But she wanted to be filled didn’t she? So she gave herself over to the sensations and began to rock her hips against his fingers, Sora’s still deep inside her pussy, his mouth making obscene noises. Anti-Sora added a third finger, stretching her wide, and she yelped out in pain. He caught her lips, kissing her deeply, and Sora sucked her clit hard.

An orgasm was building, but the faint pain held her back from that edge.

The two Sora’s eyes met, gold and blue.

Sora delved deeper into her pussy, focusing on her there, while Anti-Sora continued to stretch and finger her ass. More juices flooded out, making his thrusts easier, until he was so slick there was no pain left. Still lying on their sides with Kairi pressed between them, the boys rolled over her, switching places. For a moment, Kairi was empty and whimpered at the loss pathetically.

They chuckled at her plight.

Then, she felt the massive head of Anti-Sora’s cock at her pussy, spreading her soaking folds. God, how was something that big supposed to fit inside her? But it was too late to change the dream now. He began to push in, as cool and hard and unyielding as a tube of glass. He pushed in deeper, pressing at the entrance to her womb until she could feel him stirring up her stomach. He began to thrust slowly, making her claw into his back.

She wanted movement!

She wanted to come!

Then, she felt Sora as her prepared ass and tensed. Sora turned her head and kissed her deeply, purring as he tasted her lips and she tasted herself on him. When he eased into her ass, she felt no pain, just the feeling of being filled to the brim, stretched to her limits. She let out a moan, unsure which felt better. She was just filled so completely with them both, pinned between heir beautiful bodies, showered with their kisses and touches.

“Move,” she begged them.

They sat up on their knees, pinning her between them, and began to thrust. Actually, thrust wasn’t the right word. Anti-Sora began to slam into her, his force sending the air whooshing from her lungs. But Sora was gentler, moving his hips tenderly against her virgin ass. He cupped her breasts from behind, his fingers twisting and teasing her nipples. She pressed her mouth to Anti-Sora’s, cutting her lips on his teeth. Then, Sora’s fingers slid down to her clit, pinching and twisting it.

She nearly screamed.

Sora’s pace in her ass increased, going harder and deeper, faster and faster, until he had matched Anti-Sora’s breakneck pace in her pussy. She dug her fingernails into Anti-Sora’s back, her breath leaving her lungs to fast to even breathe properly. The lack of oxygen only increased her pleasure until sparks were exploding behind her half-closed eyes, her mouth open in a never-ending moan. Her first orgasm rocked her, tearing their names from her parched lips.

But still, they didn’t stop.

They continued to fuck her, harder and harder, increasing to an inhuman pace and seeming to grow inside her. She was going to die—the pleasure was too much. Then, finally, they came, Sora’s seed burning hot in her ass and Anti-Sora’s like ice in her womb. She screamed again. Then, they each kissed her in their own way and ran their hands down her sweat-soaked body. Everything tingled, feeling like jelly, from the intense pleasure. Were they going to give her more?

Then, Kairi woke with a start, her sheets soaked.

She sat up in bed, panting, and her panties squished. Smiling a little, she slipped her fingers between her thighs and felt the intense wetness there, soaking through her panties and half-way down her thighs. What a dream… Then, she rolled over and looked at Sora’s sleeping face beside her. Maybe only part of it would have to really be a dream, she thought and dipped under the covers, prepared to wake him with her mouth and then have him take her as he had in her dream.

X X X

A ton of words, but somehow this chapter looks all short.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	6. In The King's Bed

For MisaMisachan96.

 **Summary:** All any of them could say for certain was that the child was conceived in the King’s bed.

 **Tags:** M/F/M, double vaginal penetration

X X X

In hindsight, it was probably the party that brought it about. If not for all the drink floating in his system, King Riku could honestly say he would never have asked for such a thing, especially not from the two of them. But he had had far too much ale and wine. He was far too drunk and he said those words.

“My two favorite people,” he slurred as his cousin, Sora, and his lovely wife, Kairi, dragged him up to his chambers and deposited him on his bed. Kairi’s hands went to his wide belt and Sora was already peeling off his heavy overcoat, the two of them working in sync. He grasped each of them by the arm and pulled them down on the bed beside him. “Come! Lie beside me…”

Laughing, they both curled around him. Kairi spooned her slender body against his side, her arm draped across his belly and her fingers just touching Sora’s wrist. Sora lay on his other side, head resting on Riku’s forearm, spread-eagled and Riku realized he had had a little too much to drink as well. But what were parties for if not drink and celebration?

Squeezing them, Riku slurred out. “You are the two people I love most in the world. Do you love me too?”

Kairi lifted her chin to look into his face, her eyes crinkled with mirth.

“Of course, my king,” Sora said.

Riku sobered a little, thinking about what he was about to ask of them. “I need to talk with you both,” he said, still chuckling a little at his own antics. When was the last time he had gotten this drunk? His wedding, maybe? “If drink won’t help me say this, it will never be said,” he murmured, suddenly serious.

Kairi sat up sharply, her face pale, but Riku pulled her back down against his side, pleased that the alcohol hadn’t weakened his body in the least.

“My queen has no child,” Riku said.

On each side of him, he felt them both tense. Sora’s smile collapsed in on itself and he turned his head sharply to look at Kairi and Riku. Kairi had looked over at her king as well, accusation in her eyes. She didn’t want anyone to know about their problems, about her failure as a wife and queen. Then, Sora’s eyes meeting Kairi’s, he flushed and looked away.

Silence stretched between the trio.

“Don’t you think I see the way you two look at each other?” Riku murmured, still stone-serious. “You were close friends before I took Kairi as my queen.”

“Riku, no,” Sora interrupted and tried to sit up.

Riku tightened his grip on Sora as well, pulling him down as he had Kairi. “Let me finish. I will say this, even if I have to command your silence as king,” he said firmly.

Sora’s throat flashed as he swallowed thickly.

“My dear wife thinks that it is her fault we have no child,” Riku paused. He hated to admit this as much as Kairi did, admit that he was less a man than he wished to me. “But I think the fault is mine. Yes, sometimes the fault lies with the man. Even when that man is the king.”

“Riku,” Kairi interrupted now. “Please, don’t continue this.”

Riku let her pull away from him, but continued to hold tight to her hand. “My kingdom needs an heir, my queen, or else everything I’m fighting for is worthless.”

Kairi looked away, a small gasping noise escaping her lips. Sora refused to look at either of them, his gaze turned out the window to the night beyond. The fires of the earlier roasts were still burning, lighting up the sky like the feathers of a phoenix.

“A child of yours, Sora,” Riku continued, “conceived in the King’s bed would be heir to my throne.”

When Sora pulled away, Riku let him. Now, he was laying on his back on his bed, his two most precious friends sitting up on either side of him, each wracked with indecision. Sora rested his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands. Kairi had pressed her fingers to the racing pulse in her throat.

“Better that than the son of that fool Axel should reign, is it not?” Riku asked, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn’t work. If anything, it only made it worse.

He tried again, trying to soothe their hurt morals. Kairi was a good Christian and Sora worshipped the Mother Goddess, both teaching fidelity and honesty. “Sure, the bishop would say it was a grievous sin, but I say it is a greater sin to leave my throne without an heir and let the kingdom slip into chaos,” Riku reasoned.

Sora trembled.

Riku turned his attention to Sora then. “My friend,” he laid his hand on Sora’s shoulder, “my cousin… will you do this for me?”

What would he say? Kairi turned to look at him, her heart pounding. It was no secret that they had been close as youths, but things had changed. Kairi was married to the king, to Sora’s own cousin. But she knew he loved her and wanted her. What would he say?

Sora hesitated, caught between what he desired, the orders of his king and cousin, and his goddess. What could he do? What could he say? If he didn’t take Kairi now, he would regret it forever, no matter how strange their coupling would be this night. If he denied his king, the throne would plunge into chaos without an heir. If he did this, the goddess would frown upon him for intruding on the sanctity of their marriage. But if he really thought about it… it wasn’t really up to him.

Sora sucked in a deep breath, shuddering. “It is for… my lady to decide.”

Though Sora didn’t turn to face Kairi, Riku did. He gazed at her longingly, lovingly, pleadingly. “My love?”

For a moment, she breathed in great gasping breaths. “No!” Her voice was sudden and sharp. Then, she pulled herself from the bed, held there only by Riku’s grip in her hand. “No!” she shouted. “My vows were to you and only to you!”

“To me, yes!” Riku interrupted, clinging to her hand. “To be mine and obey me as your husband and your king. For centuries, our forefathers have done these things without shame. Is it so wrong for us?” He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand soothingly.

Kairi trembled.

Sora shivered.

“We will both be with you, together,” Riku murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. “And if the child we want should come of this, none of us will ever know for certain…” He laid his hand on Sora’s shoulder gently and squeezed Kairi’s fingers. “And you will be able to swear, in truth, that the child was conceived in the King’s bed.”

Silence stretched between the three, all traces of merriment and drink gone from their bodies. The situation was sobering and even a little horrifying as both men waited to see what the queen would say. Each was caught in their own thoughts, weighing the good against the bad. Then, after what felt like an eternity had passed, Kairi turned to face her husband and the man he wished her to sleep with. She stared at them both for a long moment, uncertain.

Then, all traces of hesitation left her pretty pale face. With one hand, she swept her ruby tresses over her shoulder and away from the laces of the back of her beautiful satin dress. She pulled the ribbon loose of its moorings and felt the dress immediately begin to slide from her shoulders. She clutched the lovely satin gown above her breasts for a moment, gauging their reactions.

Riku gazed at her lovingly, having seen her naked flesh before, but Sora had averted his eyes whether out of respect or some fear she would never know.

Then, finally, Kairi let the satin slip from her fingers and slide down her body like a gentle caress. Beneath it, she wore no undergarments and was immediately naked before them. For a moment, even Riku hesitated, watching as the cold air peeked her rosy nipples and spread goose bumps across her pale skin. Then, Sora turned to look at her and his eyes were like lanterns, glowing so brightly with desire and want. A flush of heat immediately rushed between Kairi’s legs, but she turned into her husband’s arms, ashamed of her own heart.

Riku undressed and took her into his arms, helping her lie between himself and Sora. He kissed her, their nudity pressed close, and Kairi sheltered her naked skin with her hands in a way he had never seen her before. He lifted her thigh over his hip, his member pushing up against her like a blossoming plant. She pressed her hips down and all thoughts that she was doing this against her will vanished when Riku felt how wet she was.

With a smile and a kiss, Riku entered her, prying a soft moan from her lips. Over her shoulder, he saw Sora lying on the other side of her. Sora’s blue eyes were wide, filled with some emotion that couldn’t be expressed n words. With a kiss, Riku shifted Kairi’s body. He nipped at her throat and neck, distracting her until he had adjusted her position. Now, she was facing Sora, her hands braced on his bare chest, while Riku filled her from behind, her back pressed to her husband’s naked chest.

A moment of stillness passed between Kairi and Sora. Then, he leaned in to kiss her and she accepted him. His tongue touched the seam of her lips and she welcomed him inside, guiding his roughened hands to her soft supple breasts. Virginal, Sora was unsure how to touch her. Then, he felt Riku’s hands on his wrists, showing him how his wife liked to be touched. He guided Sora’s rough fingertips to her nipples, ghosted over the stomach, and teased her clit.

Kairi moaned softly into Sora’s mouth her hips rocking back to meet Riku’s thrusts from behind. He was so deep inside her, an angle they had never tried before. Sora’s warm rough hands were on her nipples and sensitive pearl, flicking and teasing in clumsy yet still wonderful motions. Riku’s experienced hands followed a familiar path, playing her body like a finely-tuned harp. She threw back her head, ruby hair obscuring Riku’s face. For a moment, Sora pretended he was alone with her in the king’s bed.

Then, with a groan, Riku clung to his wife and spilled into her womb. She made a soft sound, feeling his semen oozing its way out of her around his softening cock. She shifted, peeling her body off of her husband’s and let herself fall into Sora’s waiting arms. He was uncertain still, taking her so gently that it felt like a cry. He slipped inside her, his shaft stretching her a little more than Riku’s had. She whimpered, clinging to him, realizing how different another man was.

Sora had never felt something so hot, so tight, so wet. He couldn’t even begin to describe this—it was like a dream. He began to move, thrusting slow and hard. Riku’s hands slipped between their naked bodies, caressing Kairi’s nipples and rosebud until her hot muscles clenched down tightly on Sora’s cock. Her clenching muscles did him in, his seed spilling to mingle with Riku’s inside her. He wondered… would child come of this?

“Both of you,” she gasped suddenly. “Both of you… take me…”

Sora’s eyes widened, wondering what she could possibly mean. There seemed no way she could fit both of them inside her small body, but Riku seemed to understand exactly what she wanted. Maybe that was why they were husband and wife while Sora remained the king’s champion, unwed. He was beginning to soften inside her when he felt two of Riku’s fingers join his dick deep inside her, thrusting and stretching. Kairi moaned, her breath hot on the shell of his ear.

Sora’s member was engorged with blood, his heartbeat throbbing within it. Riku continued to thrust and scissor inside Kairi, stretching her, feeling her wetness, teasing her, hearing her moan. Then, from behind while Sora filled her from the front, he pushed against her soaking sloppy entrance. She arched between them, a small whimper of pain escaping as they two men stretched and filled her aching womb. For a moment, they were both still, getting used to the feel of each other inside her and letting her body adjust to the girth of two cocks.

Then, as one, they began to thrust, slipping and sliding against each other. The sensations were unbelievable, strange and wild. Kairi had never felt so full in her life, her core being stretched and filled, making such an unholy sloppy sound as they thrust into her, but she didn’t care. She lifted her chin and kissed Sora’s lips, delving into him as if to devour him whole. Then, she turned her head and kissed Riku with some difficulty.

Her kiss pulled them both over. Twin ribbons of semen filled her womb, hopefully blessing it with a child that would be the best of the three friends. Panting, she lay between them, feeling them soften and begin to slide out. Hot seed dripped between her legs and she pressed a hand over her stomach, willing the seed to take, willing a child to begin to grow. She pleaded with the Christian god and the Mother Goddess that Sora loved.

‘Please, give me a child,’ she prayed.

Though a small treacherous part of her heart wished that nothing would happen and she could be with them both again. Then, exhausted and spent, nestled in their arms, she slept between her husband and king and his cousin who she had loved for so long. Yes, let the child be theirs. Let it be all of theirs, conceived in the king’s bed.

“Let it be…” she whispered.

Exhausted, she slept.

Time passed slowly and things returned to the way they were. Only one thing had changed… The queen, Riku’s queen, grew round and heavy with child. Though, that night in the king’s bed, they had all been together in lust and love… They would never know whose child it was really. All they could swear, with honest and truthfulness, was that the child was conceived in the king’s bed. That was all any of them could say for certain.

X X X

This was inspired greatly by the movie, The Mists of Avalon, with the scene of Arthur, Lancelot, and Guinevere having a threesome, aptly titled “In the King’s Bed.” In this case, Sora was Lancelot and Kairi was Guinevere and Riku was poor Arthur. I tried very hard not to lean completely towards Sora like I always do. How did I do?

And I love The Mists of Avalon. It’s such a twisted sad wonderful movie. If you haven’t seen it, you should give it a watch. (Though in the movie, the threesome gets Guinevere no child.)

Questions, comments, concerns?


	7. Kairi's and Namine's Fantasy

For the ultimadum and KHfan2010.

 **Summary:** Twin sisters share their lover.

 **Tags:** F/M/F, cunnilingus

X X X

Neither was certain when the desire to have a threesome together first began. Maybe it was when they were freshmen in high school and heard students fantasizing about it, girls and guys alike. Maybe it was sophomore year when they heard that twins were the most coveted for threesomes. Maybe it was junior year when they discovered that, being twin sisters and also beautiful cheerleaders, they could very easily make a threesome happen. Either way, their senior year, they decided to make it a reality for themselves, for each other.

So… they chose a boy.

Sora was a senior in Kairi’s English class and Namine’s art class. He was a real sweetheart and beautiful with big bright blue eyes and thick lustrous chocolate hair. Kairi also had it on good authority that he was a very caring lover. So, the twins decided to rock his world. On Friday night (since Namine and Kairi’s parents would be out of town over the weekend and the house would be empty), Kairi—who had recently started dating Sora—decided to run the idea by him. Namine—who had not been dating him and was deliciously single—waited in her room with baited breath.

Kairi and Sora talked.

Namine waited until Sora had left before flitting into her sister’s room in her white silk pajamas. Conversely, Kairi was wearing black silk. When compared side by side, many people wouldn’t believe they were sisters—nonetheless twin sisters at that—but they were. And they were even closer than sisters, closer even than simple twins. They couldn’t have been closer, more trusting of each other, than if they had shared one body. They were willing to share what most girls weren’t—sex and love.

“Well?” Namine asked, sitting down on the bed beside Kairi.

Kairi lifted her twilight-colored eyes, smiling cheekily.

“Well?” Namine asked again, eagerly.

Kairi giggled.

Namine grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. “Well, did he go for it?”

Kairi giggled again, lifting a hand to her sister’s face.

Namine began to giggle as well. “Come on, Kairi. Tell me!”

Kairi leaned in, her lips just brushing Namine’s. “Tomorrow morning we’re going to have to go shopping…”

A pleasant shiver ran through Namine’s body. Her sister’s lips were so close. “For what?”

Kairi pressed her lips to Namine’s, threading her fingers through her sister’s pale blonde tresses and pulling her head back at an angle that allowed her to deepen the kiss. Her tongue delved in, tasting her sister’s bubblegum toothpaste. Namine’s mouth responded immediately, her arms wrapping around Kairi’s shoulders. A small moan escaped Kairi as she kissed her sister deeper and harder, tongue tangling and dancing together. Then, finally, they pulled apart, each panting.

Kairi whispered to Namine, “New sexy lingerie.”

“Yes!” Namine cheered. Then, she flung her arms around Kairi and the two flopped down on the bed in a giggling girly mess.

…

Sora was excited and a little nervous. Kairi and Namine were so close, so comfortable with each other, that they had probably practiced and experimented with each other. Not that his little threads of nervousness did anything to stop the flow of blood to his groin, but he had allowed even that to be helped along. He had snuck one of his father’s boner pills to keep his performance at peak. Who knew when he’d ever get the chance for another threesome and he didn’t want to disappoint either girl.

Especially Kairi, who was as beautiful and darkly sensual as Odile from Swan Lake.

Or especially Namine, who was as stunning as an angel and just as fair as Odette from the same ballet.

So, on Saturday night, bringing his boner and a box of his mother’s wine, he arrived at Namine and Kairi’s house. He parked his car, got out into the night, beeped it locked, and walked up to the door with some difficulty. His erection was sensitive and had, growing painful, but his skin quivered with eager excited goose bumps. A threesome with twin sisters—this would be a night to remember, a prefect dream, a wondrous fantasy. Sora was excited and eager, his hands shaking happily as he rang their doorbell.

Inside, there was movement and his every desire answered the door.

…

Kairi was every bit the seductress with her long ruby hair tumbling in glossy waves around her shoulders. Her beautiful sexy body was hidden in the folds of a thin silken black robe, but he knew she was wearing something amazing beneath since he was given a little peak where the robe slipped down over her shoulder. The pale porcelain skin there was beautiful and shining and he saw a lacy strap of something. Her blue eyes looked like jewels, glowing with reckless want and abandon.

Namine was standing in a cone of light just behind her twin sister, looking every bit like the angel to contrast Kairi’s sexual demon. Her lustrous blonde hair tumbled down back, hanging over her breasts. She was wrapped in a white silk robe, the belt firmly fastened, but the fabric was so sheer, so translucent, that he could see more of her form than he could of Kairi’s. From what Sora could make out through the thin silken barrier, she was wearing something equally lacy and sexy.

Both girls smiled at him.

Sora suddenly had absolutely no need of Viagra.

…

Kairi took Sora by the hand, pulling the neck of her robe open, and led him upstairs. Namine pressed against his back as they walked, her pale white hands trailing down his chest. Sora shuddered and so much blood rushed into his groin that he didn’t have any left to move his legs. He nearly stumbled, but was too eager to get to the bedroom with these two girls. If he had been merely a head and spine and a dick, he’d had crawled his way down that hallway just for this one moment.

Kairi had a queen-sized bed, still unmade from that morning. Somehow, Sora had expected there to be roses and candlelight and soft music in the room. He had expected this moment to be like a fantasy (not for him but for the girls’ comfort), but Kairi and Namine had each spent too much time fantasizing over this.

It was time to make the dream a reality.

Kairi pushed him down on the bed, Namine coming up at her elbow. Swiftly the two girls relieved him of his shoes, shirt, jeans, and boxers. Naked, he sat on Kairi’s bed, waiting to see what she would do. Grinning, sultry, she took a step back and slid the shoulder of her robe down farther to expose the tops of her breasts. Lower and lower, she inched the jet-black silken fabric. Suddenly, there were white bird-like hands cupping her breasts from behind. Swirling like ballerinas, Kairi and Namine exchanged places.

With equal sex appeal and teasing, Namine slithered the top of her robe open, revealing the sexy lingerie she wore beneath. The bra was made to look like bird’s wings cupping across her breasts, trimmed with stunning ruffles, with the bird’s tail flowing down her flat belly to cover her slit. Beneath the lace of the bird’s long tail, she appeared to be wearing crotchless panties that also looked beautiful and gracefully birdlike. Sensual, she ran her hands over her breasts, smiling at him.

Kairi flawlessly slipped in front of her sister, letting her black robe drop and turning slowly for Sora’s pleasure. Her lingerie was much less modest than Namine’s, but not nearly as sexy. There was something beautiful in leaving a little to the imagination. She was wearing a lacy black bra, translucent to reveal her nipples. Her stomach was completely bare and she was wearing a thong, which showed even more. Even so, Sora’s mouth went dry as he gazed at both girls.

The twins turned to face each other, hands roaming each other’s bodies. They were putting on a show, just for Sora. They kissed and touched each other, moaned softly and loudly, whimpered and cooed each other’s names. When Kairi suddenly spanked Namine’s ass, it startled Sora. He had been so busy staring at them that he had practically forgotten he wasn’t watching beautiful porn.

Kairi smirked at him, pleased by his reaction, and snaked her tongue into Namine’s mouth. Her hot tongue trailed down Namine’s throat, down her breasts, down her belly, and finally reached her destination. Namine threw her head back, moaning softly and threading her fingers through her sister’s hair. She lifted her leg onto the bed and Sora realized just how close they were to him. Kairi’s back brushed against his naked groin, her bare skin teasing him. He could even see the shine of Namine’s wet arousal, see her damp hair, see that she was in fact wearing crotchless panties.

Kairi spread her sister’s slick nether lips and drew a long slow lick through the soaking folds. She pushed on finger in and Sora heard the wet squelch and nearly came on the spot. Namine gripped his hair and pulled his lips to hers, kissing him while her sister ate her out below. Sora could feel Kairi’s head bucking and licking at Namine. Her back brushed his naked dick with each movement.

Then, suddenly, they had stopped.

He felt hot breath on his dick. Immediately, his eyes, which had closed in bliss, shot open eagerly. Crouched between his legs were two beautiful sisters, each about to take him into their mouths. Kairi grinned up at him, Namine’s expression a little soft, but just as sexy. She looked like she wanted to please, Kairi was just going to deliver pleasure. Suddenly, Kairi took him into her mouth, her teeth and hot tongue scraping the sensitive head. Namine’s tongue swirled around the base and his balls, everywhere her sister’s mouth couldn’t reach.

It wasn’t long before Sora came, his seed splattering on Kairi’s face. Though he opened his mouth to apologize, they two girls only giggled and turned to face each other. If Sora had thought the sight of them both sucking him off was arousing, seeing them licking his seed off each other’s faces was even more so. The girls kissed again, tongues tangling and dancing, sharing and enjoying his seed. His member grew engorged and fat again.

Kairi straddled him, pushing him down on the bed. Namine circled it and climbed up on his other side. For a moment, they both lavished kisses and touches on his naked skin. Then, they reached each other and crawled up each other’s bodies, kissing and licking. They giggled again, moaned, and then turned back to Sora.

His sensitive dick brushed Kairi’s soaking folds as she ground against him. Namine straddled his face, but took his hand and drew his fingers into her mouth. She licked and sucked them, her wet sex inches from his mouth. He could smell her, he could see every inch of her. She was flushed at her very core both with wanting and embarrassment. He lifted his chin and licked her. Namine let out a hoarse cry, her body jerking, and in that moment, Kairi plunged down on Sora’s dick.

The three of them cried out in unison.

A pause as they panted hard.

Then, they resumed.

Sora freed his fingers from Namine’s hot sucking mouth and brought them to her burning snatch. He delved into her with lips and tongue and fingers, milking the pale and beautiful girl until she was putty in his hands, tasting her, drinking her in, devouring her. Above him, she slumped forward with a wordless cry, her face mashing into Kairi’s breasts.

Kairi lifted her sister’s chin and kissed her breathlessly.

At the same time Sora fingered Namine, his hips began to lift, meeting Kairi thrust for thrust as she lifted herself up and slammed herself down again. Over and over, she impaled herself on him. He was thick and hard, plowing deep inside her. She yelped and grunted and cried out in pleasure. When Namine slumped into Kairi’s breasts, she knew her sister felt just as good.

The girls kissed passionately.

Then, Namine came first, Sora second, and Kairi only a screaming instant behind.

Together, the three slumped in a sweaty heap on Kairi’s queen-sized bed. Sora was between them, Namine’s body pressed against his front, Kairi against his back. The girls touched him lightly, languidly, and his skin burned with their touches. It wasn’t long before the Viagra came back into play and his erection hardened once again.

Neither of them seemed displease by this. So, they tried a different position, a different tactic, a different way—again and again and again. When they finished, both girls collapsing in pure and total blissful exhaustion, Sora had decided one thing about threesomes… He was only one man, he needed more stamina, and he wanted nothing more than to do it again.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns? 


	8. Tifa's Competition

For Anzac-A1.

 **Summary:** Kairi and Tifa have a competition over Sora. (Mother-daughter tag team though technically not a threesome.)

 **Tags:** F/M/F, blowjob, prostate massage

X X X

Sora wondered how his life would be different right now if he hadn’t forgotten his car keys on his girlfriend’s dresser. It was late and after a long afternoon of studying (or trying to study which turned into making out) he was ready to go home. But he had forgotten his damn keys on his girlfriend’s damn dresser and now he had to turn back and fetch them. It was a warm night and the windows were open, allowing the conversation inside to spill out. Sora paused with his hand on the knob to enter, frozen as he heard Kairi and her mother, Tifa, begin to argue.

“I can’t believe you aren’t wearing a bra,” Kairi ground out. “What are you trying to do?”

“When your breasts are as big as mine, a bra is painful. I like to take it off in the comfort of my own home,” Tifa explained, her tone teasing.

“Funny how your bra never hurts you unless Sora is around,” Kairi snapped.

“You’ll understand when you’re older,” Tifa said and her voice was the equivalent to a condescending pat on the head. “Now, I need a long shower.”

“Why?” Kairi barked. “To fantasize about my boyfriend? Why can’t you just date men your own age? What about Cloud? He was nice.”

Tifa snorted. “But he wasn’t the settle-down kind. I need a good man.”

“Sora is my boyfriend,” Kairi repeated.

Tifa giggled. “You seem insecure about that. Are you concerned that if I flash him a little tit, he’ll come running to me?”

Kairi sputtered. “N-no!”

“Your face is getting red,” Tifa teased.

“Shut up! Just leave Sora alone!” Kairi shouted, her voice carrying loudly outside.

“Aw, little girl,” Tifa continued. “Some day, when you’re a woman—”

“Just stay away from my boyfriend, Mom!” Kairi growled. “He’s half your age.”

Tifa sniffled. “Half? How cruel!”

Kairi snorted. “Go take your shower, Mom. I need one too. And do me a favor and masturbate to someone you could actually have.”

Tifa giggled. “Are you saying I couldn’t steal Sora from you?”

Kairi was silent.

“Maybe the next time he comes over, we could have a little wager. If you win, I promise to always wear a bra around him.”

“And?” Kairi bit out.

“And I promise to leave him alone. He can be your little boyfriend.”

“Conditions?” Kairi asked.

Tifa was quiet a moment, thinking.

Meanwhile, Sora’s heart and thoughts began to race. Was she really considering this? Going into a competition with her mother over him? His cheeks reddened. Did she really think she needed to fight for him? He was Kairi’s boyfriend after all and he couldn’t see himself being with her mother of all people. But… then again, Tifa was a rather beautiful woman with her thick dark hair and massive breasts. Kairi was pretty, too, but she was just a teenager. Her body was still flat and boyish, only her hair and eyes and face were as stunning as Tifa’s. Maybe he wouldn’t particularly mind banging Kairi’s mom.

“We’ll blow him—hands, mouths, and tits only. Then, he can pick who was better.”

“That isn’t fair!” Kairi shouted. “You know you’re better at that than I am because your breasts are so huge!”

Tifa grinned. “And?”

“You’re stacking the deck! No breasts!” Kairi barked. “Hands and mouth only.”

Tifa blew out a hard sigh. “Fine, fine,” she said. “When’s he coming over next?”

Kairi said, “On Friday night. We have a date.”

“Hmm, have him stay. We’ll do it Friday night.”

“You’re on,” Kairi bit out. Then, she added, “Shake on it.”

“Scouts honor,” Tifa said. “If you win, I’ll leave him alone. If I win, he’s mine.”

“Deal,” Kairi agreed.

There was a moment of silence. Down the block, a dog was barking, a baby was crying, and someone was singing. The wind rustled the leaves of the tree out front. All Sora could really hear was his pounding heart. It throbbed in his chest, each beat pumping blood into his groin until he could hardly stand it. Next Friday…

Suddenly, as if they hadn’t been discussing fighting over a boy moments before, Tifa said, “Well, should we order a pizza for dinner?”

“I was thinking Chinese,” Kairi remarked.

“That sounds good. I could always go for an eggroll and wonton soup,” Tifa said.

“And order some of those…” Kairi snapped her fingers. “What are they? Those friend things?”

“Fried wontons?” Tifa offered.

Kairi giggled at her own stupidity. “Right, right. Some of those too.”

“Anything else?” Tifa asked.

“Nah,” Kairi said.

Their voices faded as they left the living room and went into the kitchen to call out for Chinese food. Sora waited long enough that it wouldn’t seem as if he had overheard them and then rang the doorbell. He told Kairi about his keys, said hello to her mother, and practically fled into the night. When he got home, he quickly rushed to the bathroom—for a very cold and very long shower. Next Friday… He could hardly wait.

…

“Is something wrong?” Kairi asked Sora as they walked to her house Friday night.

The night was cool and crisp, not a night for leaving windows open or eavesdropping. The sky was vast, making Sora feel small and insecure and like he was about to be crushed beneath the moon as punishment. He hated to admit it, but he had been fantasizing about Kairi’s mom all week. He was looking forward to this competition, even if he was certain he loved Kairi and she would ultimately win his heart. Even so, his dick was growing engorged just thinking about it.

He tried to focus on Kairi’s words. “Huh?” he asked brilliantly.

“Your face is really red,” Kairi said. “Are you feeling sick?”

“No, I’m fine,” he said and glanced over at her.

Her face was red too, but steeled with determination. He knew she was thinking about the competition between herself and her mother, too, but probably with very different feelings than he was. She was probably nervous and angry. He was just eager, excited. He swallowed, trying to force out those thoughts, but they just kept coming back.

Finally, they reached Kairi’s house.

Kairi opened the door, dropping her purse on the floor and calling out, “Mom, I’m home. Sora’s here too.”

Tifa appeared in the threshold of the kitchen. She was braless, wearing a white t-shirt, her nipples clearly visible. If Sora hadn’t been half-expecting her to look like that, he might have burst into flames at the sight of her or had a very comedic nose-bleed. “Hello again, Sora,” she said smoothly, sultry.

“Mom,” Kairi growled.

“Why don’t you tell him, honey,” Tifa said, her large breasts jiggling as she moved.

Sora stared at them, fixated.

Kairi grasped Sora by the shoulders, forcing his gaze to meet hers directly. He stared into her eyes, focused, listening, feeling her worry. “Sora,” Kairi began. “You know how my mom is always flirting with you and walking around the house all braless—” she shot Tifa a dirty look “—like she is now.”

Sora nodded slowly, cautiously, trying to keep his eyes on Kairi’s.

“Well, we’re going to have a little contest,” Kairi explained to him. “We’re going to compete over you. If I win, Mom will stop flaunting herself, but if she wins, she can have you.” Here, Kairi looked away, ashamed and her eyes sparkling sadly.

Sora felt bad for her, but he was still excited.

She swallowed and continued, “We agreed that we’d both blow you using hands and mouths only and at the end you could choose who felt better. We’re going to have to do it on the couch, in sight of the other so we can verify that neither is cheating. Okay?”

Sora nodded. “O… okay.”

Tifa clapped her hands, delighted. “I’ll go first.”

“No!” Kairi barked at her mother. “I’ll go first. He’s my boyfriend.”

Tifa’s eyes slid half-closed. “For however brief a time,” she said. “Enjoy it while it lasts, dear Kairi.”

Kairi flushed. Whether with anger or embarrassment, Sora wasn’t sure.

“Come on, Sora,” she said.

Kairi led him to the couch. Pushing him down and immediately pulling down his pants and boxers to his ankles. Much to her surprise, he was already hard and she smiled a little bit. It didn’t matter how gorgeous her mother was or how big her breasts were, Sora was her boyfriend and he loved her. Comforted by that, Kairi dove into the contest with both hands, literally.

She wrapped both her small warm soft hands around his cock, engulfing him from base to tip and squeezing hard like she knew he liked. Then, she bent over the sensitive head, breathing hotly and teasingly on it. Sora shuddered, groaned, and tangled his hands in her long ruby hair. Kairi’s tongue snaked out and drew a quick lick across his tip, tasting his wet salty precum.

She drew back, blowing on the dampened flesh and prying a moan of pleasure from Sora. His balls quivered beneath her palms. Gently, she cupped his balls, fondling them gently, rolling them around within the sacs of flesh. She always loved playing with his soft squishy warm balls. She ran her tongue down the side of his cock and sucked his balls into her mouth, licking them eagerly.

She kissed her way back up to the head of his cock and engulfed it in her mouth. She swallowed, constricting and sucking his sensitive flesh. She took him deeper and deeper into her mouth, feeling his cock press into the back of her throat. Again, she swallowed, her muscles rippling around his dick. He groaned again, pulling on her hair so that she took him even deeper.

She rubbed and stroked and squeezed the shaft of his cock that she couldn’t take into her mouth. Her free hand toyed with his balls, pinching and rolling them between her fingers. Then, as the icing on the cake, she hummed deep and low in her throat. The hum went right into Sora’s cock like a vibration and he immediately came, shouting her name and panting.

Kairi glared up at her mother as she swallowed all of Sora’s cum, seeing her boyfriend’s head tipped back in pleasure. When he finished and she had sucked the last dregs of salty semen from his cock, she straightened up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Try to top that,” she growled.

Tifa grinned. “Easy.”

Sora suddenly felt like a stone caught between two crashing waves.

“How long do you need?” Tifa asked Sora.

He panted a little. “At least half an hour,” he said.

Tifa smiled. “Alright. Have a glass of juice and I’ll rock your world in twenty-nine minutes.”

The half an hour passed slowly and painfully, awkwardly. He sat on the couch with his arm slung around Kairi’s small shoulders while they watched television. Both their eyes were glued on the clock for different reasons. In half an hour, Kairi might be losing her boyfriend. In half an hour, Sora was going to get another amazing blowjob. Finally, the program ended and so did their time. Tifa appeared at the mouth of the living room, smirking at Kairi.

“Sora,” Kairi whispered and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

He stared into her eyes and saw that she was afraid, but he didn’t have anything to say.

Without another word, Kairi stepped away and let her mother take her place.

Tifa crouched between Sora’s legs, pulled his jeans and boxers down and off, and tossed the garments aside. His dick sprang to life immediately, eager and flushed with blood. He was still achingly sensitive from Kairi’s blowjob so whatever Tifa had planned, she would have to do it fast. He wasn’t going to last long regardless, but he was still sure his girlfriend would feel the best. He loved her, after all.

Tifa wasted no time playing like Kairi had. She swallowed him deep within her mouth and began to thrust and swallow around him. Her hands teased and tickled his balls. She made a lot of disgusting sucking and slobbering noises. Her saliva ran down his cock, trickled over his balls and ran between his butt cheeks. Sora was a little grossed out, but it still felt hot and good.

He panted, tried to resist, but finally tangled his fingers in Tifa’s dark hair, guiding her pace. Suddenly, startlingly, he felt her pressed her fingertip against his asshole and jolted, but she made no move to enter. She just rested her finger there, teasing the rim of his anus. Slowly, Sora relaxed until he forgot her wet finger was there. He focused on her mouth and panted. He was getting close.

Suddenly, Tifa pushed the tip of her finger into him. Her saliva, which was dribbled down to his ass, made the entrance easy, but it still surprised him. He yelped, fisting his hands in her dark hair. Gently, she wriggled her finger, thrusting lightly. Sora squirmed, the pleasure overtaking the small discomfort she was pressing into him.

Her finger slid in all the way, deep, stroking his insides. Her mouth was still hot and gobbling, sucking and licking, her free hand toying with his balls. It was a sensory overload. Then, finally, she curled her finger within him and pressed against that bundle of nerves deep inside him. With a howl, he came, his seed spurting deep and directly into her stomach.

Tifa licked him clean, suckling and smiling.

The woman and girl gave him a minute to finish riding out his pleasure, to pull himself together, and to get dressed again. Then, they both stood there, staring at him, waiting for his decision.

Trembling, he remained seated on the couch, thinking, his blue eyes going from one face to the other.

Kairi’s face was so young and pretty. Her red hair was as shiny as rubies, her eyes just as beautiful as his, her lips perfectly flushed and lovely. But her chest was flat, her hips narrow, her legs long but without definition. Her body wasn’t curvy or womanly. She was only a teenager, after all. But she was his girlfriend and he loved her. She had been his first time and he hers. Her technique had improved so much since they had first started. He loved it when she hummed around him.

Tifa’s face was aged. Her breasts were so large and supple though, large enough for Sora to hide between. He couldn’t imagine her tit fuck. Her body was beautiful where her face was not—gorgeous curves and long sleek legs, wide hips and dainty ankles. She was a woman in her full right, but she was Kairi’s mother. She was old. But… her BJ had been so amazing. Never had Kairi dared to so much as think about fingering his prostate and it had felt so good!

Sora looked from one to the other and then whispered, “I’m sorry…”

X X X

When I wrote this, I fully intended for him to choose Tifa at the end, but as I wrote it… eh, I’m not so sure anymore. So I leave it all up to you to decide for yourselves who he picked. He is a boy after all. Did he pick love or just good sex? Oh well…!

Questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
